The Adventures of Bunny Gokudera
by Anpan Roller
Summary: In the Vongola mansion, the animals have their own story to tell. This is that of the adventures of this furry mammal as he searches for his Jyuudaime! As 5927 as it looks, it is really 8059; TYL 8059; Rabbit 8059; mild Wall80; Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh yeah I'm on a fanfic strike! I'm going to make up for lost time in the exam week by writing fanfics to the point of senseless-ness! (Which is happening to me right now *wobbles*) It was too long so I split it into two chapters so that if you got bored halfway through you can continue some hundred milleniums later without having to remember where you last read. So, hope you enjoy this pointless fluff! Inspired by 8059 doujin Gokubirth Rabbits. (:

P.S. As with the doujin, the animals here mostly have an attention span of not more than five seconds.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR  
_Nyan!_

* * *

In the Vongola mansion, there were rooms dedicated to reports from missions, weapons for the men, suits for the occasion, resting spaces to sleep in, and then, there was an entire storey dedicated to their adorable but clever - well, some of them anyway - animals. This is a story, that took place in that very place.

"Do you guys want more carrots?" Tsuna asked, raising his pitch a little higher to accommodate to the other party. Then he picked up two of the orange vegetable - messily chopped into half - and laid them accordingly on the dish in the cage.

As soon as he did that two little rabbits hopped over enthusiastically to the saucer, hurriedly snatching the carrots with their tiny paws and nibbling on it hungrily.

Tsuna chuckled, "Hey, slow down you two, you'll get choked. Ah," he remembered, noticing the two larger rabbits - also a black and silver duo - in the background. The silver one was about to bounce up towards the youngsters, only to be stopped by the black one appearing in front and nudging it back with its head. The silver rabbit then ceased its tracks, and soon the black rabbit started nuzzling the other's cheeks. Reluctant, the silver rabbit skipped away, with the seemingly joyful black rabbit in tow.

The black rabbit have caught up with its partner, since the latter ran into the corner, and sprawled its upper body on top of the silver fur, scratching playfully at its partner's ears.

Suddenly the irresistable smell of carrots wafted into their sensitive nostrils. They both quickly stopped whatever they were doing and skipped to wherever the aroma originated from. They sniffed at their own plate to make sure, before grabbing the carrots and started to nip at it too.

"You guys are hungry too, I suppose?" Tsuna laughed, retracting his hand back from the enclosure. Suddenly his stomach did a somersault, reminding him of the consequences of sneaking out on Reborn's assignment, even though he meant for it to be a short break.

These two rabbits were initially rabbits stranded in the outskirts of a forest on the grounds of one of their rival clans. It had been a stormy day, and Gokudera happened to look into the eyes of these pitiful and homeless creatures. The next thing he know, he and Yamamoto brought back to the Vongola mansion not only the things he needed to bring back from the mission, but also another addition to the long list of animals in the household.

They faced no troubles with the keeping of the rabbits, however they had problems coming up with names for these two. Eventually, everyone decided on naming the black one 'Takeshi' and the silver one 'Hayato', since the black one had a distinct scar on its chin, while the silver one looked, for reasons unknown, Italian.

That was, when everybody assumed the two rabbits were males. And here comes the funny part, one fine day, someone discovered two smaller bunnies in the enclosure Gokudera specifically built for them. At first, they speculated that they were actually strays which had wandered into the mansion. But the colours of their fur - the black one had a silver tail and the silver one had black ears, the fact that the room was at least three storeys above ground, and observations of the Italian-like rabbit harbouring a fairly large abdomen, led them to, with much awkwardness, conclude that they were the offsprings of Hayato and Takeshi.

Of course, Gokudera blew his top and got mad at Yamamoto for no reason, while the rest ignored him and were abuzz with ideas for names for these two children. Finally, they settled on calling the black rabbit 'Bunny Yamamoto' and the other 'Bunny Gokudera'. (Reborn restrained himself from commenting on their creativity.)

Back to the mammal enclosure. Bunny Yamamoto had just devoured the last of his carrot, and patted his contented stomach. He caught a glimpse of Bunny Gokudera, who was not even half done with his meal. "Eh? Bunny Gokudera's not hungry?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes I am, you idiot," the silver rabbit snapped. "I'm just distracted coming up with plans."

Bunny Yamamoto skipped over to the edgy rabbit, and poked his little nose in front of his playmate's face. "What plans?"

Bunny Gokudera, irritated, shoved his face away with his tiny paws, and answered, "Plans to escape this stupid place." He went back to nibbling on his snack.

"Eh?" Bunny Yamamoto exclaimed, "Why? Doesn't Bunny 'Dera like this place?"

"Stop calling me that!" Bunny Gokudera hissed. "No, I don't like this place. It stinks being stuck inside here. The carrots they give suck. Remember when Hibird-Nii told us about Jyuudaime?"

Bunny Yamamoto wrinkled his nose, before suddenly beaming. "Ah! The place where there are soft grass and very juicy carrots?"

"Well, I'm going there. After I find out how to get out of this stupid enclosure," Bunny Gokudera announced proudly.

Bunny Yamamoto grinned, "I see. Well then, I wish Bunny 'Dera good luck!"

Bunny Gokudera's ears straightened up. "H-Hang on, aren't you coming with me?"

Bouncing to the corner with their toys, Bunny Yamamoto replied over his shoulder, "Nope. I want to play with Ball-san." And then he wrapped his arms around the tattered-looking baseball, an old posession of Yamamoto himself.

"Bu-But there will be a lot of carrots! Forget about the stupid ball! Don't you like carrots, huh?" Bunny Gokudera persuaded, a little flustered.

Bunny Yamamoto tore his eyes away from the captivating ball, and blinked at Bunny Gokudera. "Carrots are nice though..." he started to contemplate. The silver rabbit's eyes lit up. Then, Bunny Yamamoto laughed again, "But I think I prefer Ball-san!" He continued with the game he was playing earlier.

The carrots in Bunny Gokudera's paws fell. He waved his hands about, trying to convince his playmate. He began to stammer, "T-T-Then you can bring the stupid ball along, we'll all find Jyuudaime together! We'll go there together with B-Ball-san! How about that?" He smiled weakly, attempting to hide his jitter.

Bunny Yamamoto paused again, and plastered one black ear onto the baseball. Then he looked back up at Bunny Gokudera, "Ball-san says he's okay with the idea, so long as Mama and Papa allow-"

"No not those two idiots! They'll never approve of this!" the silver rabbit jumped up and down on the spot, agitated.

A flicker of uneasiness flashed on Bunny Yamamoto's face. "So if they don't allow us shouldn't we listen to them?"

Bunny Gokudera slapped his forehead. "That is why it's called an 'escape' you baseball idiot! Are you going to come, or not?" He was getting impatient.

Bunny Yamamoto rested his gaze on the ball in front of him, and alternated between Bunny Gokudera and Ball-san. "I think..." he finally made a decision, "I'll listen to Ball-san."

Bunny Gokudera's face grew red as his cheeks puff up in anger. How can that idiot pick a ball over him? He's the one who had been playing with him and sharing carrots and blankets and plates with him. He's the one who slept beside him under the warmth of their mother. He's the one who took care of him when he was sick because their parents were too busy making out. And now the idiot is going to leave him for a stupid old ball?

Bunny Gokudera pouted and yelled at him, "Bakka! Bunny Yamamoto is the worst!" With that, he mustered all the energy he never knew he had in him. And quite unexpectedly, he made the highest leap he had ever made in his life, and jumped over the knee-high fence of the enclosure. With droplets of angry tears gathering in his eyes, he hopped away.

"B-Bunny Gokudera!" Bunny Yamamoto called after him, skipping towards the fence from which he leapt. Looking at the fluffy backside of his friend, he muttered, "You didn't finish your carrot... What a waste..."

Tsuna was almost tripped over by the sudden stream of white that missed him by barely an inch. "B-Bunny Gokudera!" he yelled, as frantic thoughts jumbled up in his head. Oh great, not only is he going to be killed by Reborn, he is going to be killed by the girls and Hibari and Gokudera and Yamamoto as well! It seemed only then that a perfectly sensible next step approached him. The only unfortunate thing was that Bunny Gokudera was already out of sight by the time the Vongola took off.

* * *

"Phew, looks like I've shook him off," Bunny Gokudera heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted the brown-haired man scrambling off in the other direction, not bothering to look at the doorstep where the rabbit stuck his back against. He peeled himself off from the concrete wall and strolled along the capacious and empty corridor, deciding on his next move, since all these was pretty impromptu.

"Hmph, stupid Bunny Yamamoto, not coming with me to Jyuudaime! He'll be regretting when I send him postcards from there - whatever postcards are - hmph!"

But every trail of thought looped back to one thing in his mind. He wandered for quite a while, before the distinct voice of a certain song being sung drifted into his sensitive ears. Eager, he hastily bounced to the source of the sound.

"Hibird-Nii!" he exclaimed, excited upon the sight of the yellow fluff perched on top of Hibari's shoulder. Hibari visited the rabbit family whenever he felt like it, which was very often, and so Hibird preached the children quite a lot, on things like who gives the best tickles (Yamamoto, because he is a pervert with nimble fingers), and who gives the gentlest baths (Mukuro, because his idea of baths are illusionary water that moves).

Hibird paused his singing, and peered down at the tuft of silver and black hopping after him. "Isn't this Bunny Gokudera-chan? Why are you outside?" he whispered, not wanting to alert Hibari.

Bunny Gokudera flashed an eager smile at him. "I've successfully escaped that dreaded enclosure! I'm going to Jyuudaime now! D-Do you know how do I get there?" He was so thrilled he spoke everything in one long sentence.

Hibird, after taking time to digest the information, shook his head disapprovingly. "Bunny Gokudera-chan, your parents will be worried. Everyone in this house will be sad, including Hibari."

Bunny Gokudera frowned. He did not like being forced to feel guilty. "I don't care about them, are you going to tell me or not?" he stuck his hands on his hips.

Hibird puffed up his chest, and let out a sigh. "If Hayato and Takeshi come after me, I'm taking your dish with me," he warned. "You can find that place at-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a human's voice echoed in the corridor. "Hibari-san!" Instinctively Bunny Gokudera leapt away and out of sight, just as Hibari turned his head around in annoyance.

Tsuna turned round the corner and caught up with the tonfa-wielding man. "Hibari-san," he panted, "H-Have you seen Bunny Gokudera?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "That rabbit? He has ran away?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, praying that his face wouldn't meet the ends of the tonfas anytime soon. "Y-Yeah..."

Hibari hesitated, and stole a glance at the yellow bird on his shoulder. "Have you seen him?" he probed.

Hibird tilted his head, and spread out his wings, parting his beaks to speak. "Mi-dori tanabiku~ Namimori no~" he sang.

Hibari turned back to face the Tenth, replying coldly, "No." And he walked away, with a new purpose in mind.

In between the lines of the anthem, Hibird heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Oh great, now I have to find Jyuudaime myself," Bunny Gokudera declared, hiding safely behind the shadows of a giant wooden door leading to a room. "Hm, where did Uncle Hibird looked like he was pointing to..."

"Is this not the child of rabbit Hayato and Takeshi?" a sudden voice broke the silence, making Bunny Gokudera jump.

The rabbit looked up to see an owl with feathers the colour of moonlight, perched onto the window ledge. Staring at the mismatched eyes peering right back at him, Bunny Gokudera couldn't help feeling shaky. The owl had always been known to be mysterious, such that even Hibird-Nii knows not of its name. So everybody simply calls him 'Mukuro Owl', after the name of its human.

"M-M-Mukuro O-Owl-Nii..." Bunny Gokudera stuttered, a trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead.

Mukuro Owl smirked - even though it had a beak - and said, "Hello there. What brings you here?"

"I-I-I'm t-trying to find J-Jyuudaime," Bunny Gokudera explained, heart pounding wildly.

"Oh," the owl commented, and swooped down, "Do you know how to get there, then?"

Bunny Gokudera gulped. This is his chance. "No."

The owl folded its wings when it landed, and faced the frightened rabbit again, "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Y-Yes..." Bunny Gokudera answered without hesitation.

The owl chuckled, "Kufufu... Well then, the place you wish to find i-"

"Nyaan!" Out of the blue the sudden battle cry of a cat shocked the two animals. A bolt of lightning yellow shot past, sending the owl to start flapping its wings savagely.

"Ah!!" Bunny Gokudera yelped, before leaping away frenziedly. Before the surprised owl could react the cat made a sharp turn and followed him out of the room. The owl, upon collecting his calm, chortled "Kufufu..." again, before flying back to its place on the window perch.

* * *

"Gah, why must Uri-Nee see me at a time like this?" Uri had always been a playful cat. She finds amusement in almost everything she sees, and is scratchable. While the rabbits enjoyed fooling around with the feline, sometimes she gets a little carried away, and the family ends up with a few more scratches than expected.

"Hey Bunny! Are we playing catch?" the cat called after him, hot on his fluffy silver tail.

Tears almost flew out of his eyes. "No we're not Uri-Nee! Not today please!" he pleaded in between breaths.

"Eh? Then why are you running?"

"I'M RUNNING FROM YOU DAMN IT!!" the rabbit screamed.

Just then Bunny Gokudera spotted a crack of an open room. Left with no other choice, he sprinted in.

Inside the room, expensive-looking gym equipment took up every inch of the space available. Bunny Gokudera gawked at the machines, until his eyes fell onto a muscular being in the middle of the room, hopping about fervently and hitting a punching bag with much vigour. The kangaroo caught sight of the silver fluff at the doorstep, and greeted, not stopping whatever she was doing, "HEY! ISN'T THIS HAYATO AND TAKESHI'S CHILD TO THE EXTREME?"

"Kan-Kangaryuu-Nee!" Bunny Gokudera called as a sign of respect. "S-Sorry for intruding!"

Keeping her eyes on the punching bag, she replied, "NO IT'S EXTREMELY OKAY! WHY ARE YOU EXTREMELY HERE?"

Bunny Gokudera was about to open his mouth to answer, when the door was smacked open. "Oh I see! We're playing hide-and-seek!" the apprehended voice mewed.

Bunny Gokudera jumped out of his skin, and landed in Kangaryuu's pouch in one bound. He was shaking as he peeked from inside the protective pouch. "T-That's why I'm here!" he answered, starting to feel a little giddy as the kangaroo continued hopping.

Uri skidded to a stop, just inches away from the trembling rabbit. She looked around, her vivacious large eyes scanning the room in wonder. "Eh? Where is the bunny? I thought he was right here?" she asked herself.

Bunny Gokudera's faint heart almost stopped working. "HELLO, URI-SAN! WHY ARE YOU EXTREMELY HERE?" Kangaryuu inquired, seeming to have forgotten about the rabbit.

Uri waved her tail in a continuous motion, tilting her head to the side as her thoughts drifted off. "Hi Kangaryuu-san. Have you seen the bunny?"

"THE BUNNY? NO I EXTREMELY DON'T THINK I HAVE!"

Uri pouted in disappointment, as she stretched herself, razor sharp claws almost touching the pouch and scaring Bunny Gokudera to death. "That's sad, I'm so bored now."

Kangaryuu paused and turned to face the cat. "YOU'RE EXTREMELY BORED?" She positioned her fists in front of her. "LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME DUEL!"

A delighted smile crept upon Uri's face. "You're on!" she challenged.

Kangaryuu, being the driven boxer that she was, decided to use some of the leftover Sun Flames from the previous battle. And the next moment, it became a duel between an overgrown kangaroo and a gigantic leopard in an undersized room.

Bunny Gokudera swore his lifespan had been reduced by at least ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's odd, where else could he have disappeared to?" The 24-year-old swordsman scratched his head, pondering. Jiro was sniffing at the enclosure, hoping to find traces of the missing mammal.

Tsuna, feeling especially guilty and sorry, stood in the background and apologised for the eight-thousand-and-fifty-ninth time, "Sorry Yamamoto, sorry Gokudera-kun. If I had been more alert..."

Gokudera peeled his eyes away from the enclosure and stood up, consoling his boss, "Don't worry, Jyuudaime, it's not your fault! It's that stupid rabbit's fault, and I will find him, so don't worry!"

"Yeah, Tsuna," Yamamoto joined in, "It's our fault for not bringing them out more often. Maybe they're sick of being in here for too long."

"Urrgh!" Gokudera exploded, pointing his finger at Yamamoto, "I told you we should spend more time with them!"

Yamamoto paused and reasoned, "But it's Gokudera who wants to stay up late finishing reports and stuff."

"That's because there was a lot of work to do!" Gokudera rebutted.

Yamamoto sulked, "You have work to do everyday."

"Well not everyone is free like you!" Gokudera crossed his arms, "Besides, if you're so free then why didn't you bring these children out in the first place?"

"I tried. But, how funny is that, they won't follow me unless you're here too," Yamamoto laughed.

"There are days when we're both free too you know!" Gokudera scoffed.

"There is?"

"Urrgh!" Gokudera almost tore his hair out. "Yes there is! It's those days when you would rather spend time dragging me to bed and pounding me senseless!"

A look of enlightenment shone upon Yamamoto's face. "Oh... That..." Then his foolish-looking smile dissappeared. He froze.

Gokudera froze.

They eyed the other man in the room.

Tsuna could not believe his ears. "WHAT?!"

The rabbits and Jiro and Kojiro suspended their conversation when they noticed the awkward atmosphere that has been looming in the room.

Thankfully, the explosion from the room at the far end of the hallway distracted the embarrassed grown men from their dilemma. In a thrice Jiro kicked off and dashed out of the room, with Kojiro gliding speedily after him.

* * *

Bunny Gokudera coughed out black clouds of smoke, only to realise that he was no longer in the safety of Kangaryuu's pouch. He was sitting on his tail, on the dusty soot-stained floor. He looked down at his body to find out that his fur was as dirty as the floor too, which made him a little sad, since his fur was one of the things he was more contented with in his life.

Kangaryuu and Uri were also being stirred into consciousness, the two giants getting up on their legs. Bunny Gokudera decided that it would be best to escape before the fight starts, and hurriedly skipped away, despite the splinter in his backside.

He successfully bounced out of what used to be a room, only to be flung far away after colliding into something else. "Ow..." he moaned, rubbing his already sore butt.

The impact, however, did not prove to be of any significance to the canine which he collided into. "Ooh, Bunny Gokudera! Found you!" Jiro wagged his tail ardently.

"Thank heavens! Where did you go? Do you know everyone was worried sick about you?" Kojiro landed beside the groaning rabbit.

Bunny Gokudera bounced back up, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his headache. "Kojiro-Nii, Jiro-Nii! I'm on my way to - cough - to Jyuudaime!" He punched his dirtied fist in the air.

Jiro cocked his head, and quizzed his swallow mate, "Isn't that the place with lots of juicy carrots and very soft grass?"

Kojiro folded across his chest and tapped his foot/claw, asking the dog with suspicion in his voice, "And how would you know how carrots taste like?"

Jiro gave a nervous laughter, and confessed bashfully, "Ehheh... I've been sneaking into the kitchen..."

Kojiro shook his head, and switched his attention back to the dusty rabbit. "Anyway, let's get you back before you get more injured," he poked Bunny Gokudera, which is the same size as him since he is a baby, "Hurry up now, before those two start fighting again."

Jiro barked, thinking that a faster way would be to probably scoop him up and give him a ride back. However he met with fierce resistance.

"No!" Bunny Gokudera insisted. "I'm going to Jyuudaime no matter what!" He took a step back.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Jiro asked, lowering his head to the ground to level their eye contact.

Bunny Gokudera rolled his eyes at the similarity between the dog and the idiot at home. "No, but I like Jyuudaime. So I'm going there."

Kojiro persuaded with maturity in his voice, "Your family, and everyone else is worried, Bunny Gokudera. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto. And you're injured. I can't let you go out in this state."

"Yeah," Jiro agreed, "It's very dangerous to go out with that nasty splinter."

Bunny Gokudera moved back somemore, in an attempt to hide his wound. "W-"

But echoes cut short his sentence. "Jiro! Kojiro! Have you found him?" It was a mixture of voices, although Bunny Gokudera could make out the owners of the voices.

"Yeah we have! Woof!" Jiro replied animatedly, as though the humans could understand. "He's right h-"

But Bunny Gokudera was gone.

* * *

"Che," the leaping rabbit spat, "What's with this story and not finishing sentences?" He cursed at the unapologetic author.

The more he bounced, the more the splinter hurt. Finally, the baby slowed down, before coming to a stop. He flipped into all yoga and pilates and ballet poses that existed, but he was still unable to reach the shaving of wood on his butt.

"Do you need help with that?" A high-pitched voice sounded.

It was only then that Bunny Gokudera realised he had deviated into a new room. He looked up, and true enough, the majestic tangerine-coloured lion laid right before him. "N-Nuts-Nii..." Nuts the lion has always been his idol, and Bunny Gokudera holds a great deal of respect for him. He doesn't think Nuts know much about him, but he was happy enough to look up to him in admiration whenever they happen to meet.

Nuts, having caught a clearer sight of the furry animal, raised one of his eyebrow, "Aren't you the missing baby rabbit everyone is looking for?"

A shiver shot down Bunny Gokudera's spine. Oh no, now he will make a bad impression on him! "Y-Yes..." he admitted with much shame.

Nuts leapt down in one majestic move, ambling towards the shaking rabbit. "Then why aren't you heading back?" His eyes were wide with concern.

"I... I..." Bunny Gokudera didn't know whether or not to blurt out the truth. After much struggle, he figured it would be even more dishonourable to lie, so he admitted, "I want to find Jyuudaime."

A mischievious grin hung in place. "If you want Tsuna he's just down the hallway." He couldn't help it, he had to say it.

"No, not the human! Jyuudaime's a place-"

"-with very juicy carrots and soft grass? Yes I've heard of that place. I was pulling your leg!" He lolled on his back as he drowned himself in laughter. Really, this child and his human are so alike.

Bunny Gokudera peeped at his own leg, which wasn't pulled by Nuts in anyway. Then he remembered something. "D-Does Nuts-Nii know how to get there?"

Nuts wiped a tear away with his long tail and bounced back up. "Sorry," the fiery flames encircling his neck danced. "I don't like carrots so I don't know."

Bunny Gokudera's heart sank. "Is that so..." he muttered, and addressed the lion again, "Then I'll be going on my way. Thank you, Nuts-Nii."

With that, the ball of fluff hopped away in disappointment. Nuts smirked, and laid down on his paws, preparing to continue the nap he was enjoying. He had just lowered his eyelids, when he was disturbed again, this time by a dog and a sparrow.

"Nuts! Nuts!" Jiro jumped up and down, "Have you seen Bunny Gokudera?"

Yawning, Nuts casted a furtive glance at the entrance, undecided on whether to betray a new friend he made. Just then, another intruder arrived.

* * *

"Ah, where am I now?" the limping animal grunted, starting to grow a little afraid at the surroudings that had morphed to be a little dark. However, no matter how scary the environment turned into, the pain on his rear-end didn't subside. In fact, it became worse.

Bunny Gokudera wanted to cry. The pain was killing him. He was starting to feel lonely. He missed the feeling of soft grass. He was hungry. He started to yearn for his home. He wanted Bunny Yamamoto here now.

"VOOOII!"

The deep and husky voice made Bunny Gokudera jump again, and he shot into the air. 'Splosh!' Something wet - and familliarly dreadful - engulfed him. He cracked open his squinted eyes, to the affirmation that his worst fear was true.

Bunny Gokudera's jaws dropped to scream, but only bubbles came out. The worst thing was when water flowed into his mouth and flooded his entire respiratory system. He quickly snapped his mouth shut wisely, but still could not help quavering ferociously at the carnivorous-looking shark before him.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside my tank, huh?" as the fearsome sea creature spoke, he did not forget to flash his numerous rows of knife-edged fangs at him.

Unknown to the poor Bunny Gokudera, he had unfortunately strayed into the section where the Varia's animals were kept. And the aquarium of Squalo's shark happened to be the first, and probably the last, one he wandered into.

"VOOII!! You're not answering my question!" the shark demanded.

Bunny Gokudera's mind blanked out before the strange creature he had never met in his life. Even if he wanted to speak, gills were just not meant for rabbits.

The shark, seemingly restless, snorted, "Hmph, then you're here for the fight I suppose? Then what the hell are we doing wasting time?! Here I come, VOII!!"

The next thing he knew, the animal eight thousand and fifty-nine times bigger than him flicked his powerful tail and glided towards him at top speed.

Bunny Gokudera stayed there, completely still and unsure of what to do. His heart pounded wildly. He cannot feel his feet and paws. No, he doesn't want to die before he reach Jyuudaime! He wanted to go Jyuudaime! He wanted his juicy carrots! He wanted Mama Hayato and Papa Takeshi! He wanted Gokudera and Yamamoto! He wanted... Bunny Yamamoto!

The shark cracked open his gigantic mouth, giving him a full view of his murderous-looking teeth and blood red flesh. The warm breath from the mouth; Bunny Gokudera could feel it getting closer and closer. The only thing Bunny Gokudera had time to do, was to shut his eyes, and hope it would be fast.

Just as he did there was a sharp tug on the back of his fur and he was immediately yanked up, just as the ferocious jaws snapped shut.

"Ooh, just in time," Yamamoto let out a breath he didn't know he held. Then he turned to grin at the petrified rabbit again, "Aren't you glad we got here in time?"

Bunny Gokudera gazed at his savior with overflowing gratitude in his eyes. "Yama...moto...!!" Without any consideration for the piercing pain on his butt, he threw himself onto Yamamoto, giving him an intensely grateful hug.

Yamamoto, surprised by the sudden gesture, just laughed and stroked the damp silver fur of Bunny Gokudera.

"That damn Squalo..." the acute swearings of Gokudera could be heard. Bunny Gokudera immediately forgot about the hug and looked to where his human was. Imagine his embarrassment when he saw the Italian walking about with Uri glued onto his face. "Nn, get off me Uri, I can't see..."

Tsuna ran up behind him, wheezing, "Finally... Found him..."

"Hey hey, Bunny 'Dera! Are you alright?" the voice he thirsted to hear so much pricked his ears. He looked down to see his old playmate leaping on the ground.

"Bunny Yamamoto!!" Bunny Gokudera yelled in relief, wriggling himself out of Yamamoto's grasp and hopping onto the floor. He threw his paws around his neck and drew him in for a tight embrace. Tears started to gush down his cheeks, as he took in the nolstalgic smell of his partner.

"Maa, maa." Bunny Yamamoto wrapped his paw around his waist with one hand and patted his back with the other. "Don't cry, Bunny 'Dera," he whispered in a soft and tranquil voice into his ear. "I'm here." He could feel the water from the rebellious baby's fur soak his own, but he didn't really bother.

Jiro and Kojiro, on the other hand, trodded and flew up to their human, satisfied. "It's Bunny Yamamoto who brought us here! He just dashed out all of a sudden, and he ran faster than me!" Jiro explained, hyperactive as ever. Kojiro nodded, agreeing, "He's really worried for you."

It seemed to have been an eternity before Gokudera managed to pry Uri off his face. "That damn Squalo! How dare his stupid shark attack my Bunny Gokudera?" he blurted out.

Everyone in the room just stared at him, before bursting into laughter at his scratched and bloodied face.

* * *

"Ow! Gentler you idiot!" Gokudera howled at the man before him. Evening had arrived, phasing out the frantic afternoon everyone had when their rabbit decided to revolt. The storm guardian was seated on a chair, vulnerable to the Japanese man.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. I'll try to be gentler." But he continued dabbing the stinging antiseptic onto the scratch wounds with his unearthly strength anyway.

In the same room, right at the end in the corner, two bunnies were doing the same thing.

"Ow! Gentler you idiot!" Bunny Gokudera howled at the black rabbit behind him.

Bunny Yamamoto gazed at the splinter in child-like wonder, "But it won't bulge unless I use enough force."

Bunny Gokudera sighed, when their parents came hopping along to his rescue. "Mama Hayato! Papa Takeshi! The splinter is killing me!" he pleaded

Hayato and Takeshi eventually managed to pull out the offending stick, but not before giving their son a harsh berating.

"Don't you dare do it again! And I'm not a 'Mama' for the last time! I'm a guy damn it!" Hayato yelled madly.

"Eh?" Bunny Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Then how did you give birth to us?"

Hayato sighed, as he explained yet another time to his offspring with short attention span, "That's because... Hey are you listening to me?!"

Takeshi hopped up beside him and beamed at their children who had sprang off. "Don't they remind you of us when we were dating?"

Hayato shuddered - a bad kind of shudder - and smacked the black rabbit with the unfinished carrot from Bunny Gokudera. "Don't say disgusting things." But he was still being sniffed at by Takeshi, who had not been listening to him. The silver rabbit lamented and hopped off, before his partner tried to make any more attempts at making children.

"Ne, ne, Bunny 'Dera, I've got a new friend!" Bunny Yamamoto hauled his friend over to the side, informing him joyfully.

Bunny Gokudera peeked at Ball-san, which was left abandoned at the other far end of the enclosure - ah sweet old enclosure - and looked at Bunny Yamamoto again. "What is it?" He was curious to know how much more ridiculously inanimated his new friend is.

Bunny Yamamoto beamed as bright as the sun, getting eager and bolted at high speed towards wherever he was intending to go, and did The Yama.

He ran into the wall.

"Ah!" Bunny Gokudera skipped up beside him, anxious. "Idiot! Are you alright?"

But Bunny Yamamoto remained flat on the white wall, unmoving. He turned his bruised face around and laughed foolishly. "Bunny 'Dera, meet Wall-san!"

Bunny Gokudera narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief, and pivoted around, hands holding his luggage, and declared, "Hibird-Nii! How do I get to Jyuudaime!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sa, that was an attempt at animal fluff and mass characterisation of the Vongola animals! Hope it went down well, most of them were characterised according to their appearances, while the rest, like Jiro and Squalo's shark, were personified after their humans. I don't know the names of some of the animals, so I had to call them after their owner's name. And I hope the genders of the animals went down well with you guys! (My friend said that Uri is a girl because Gokudera couldn't bring himself to like another boy other than Yamamoto. How true)

If it was a failure, I apologise.

And as for how Hayato and Takeshi can have children, I'll leave it to your imagination. (: (Come on! Fangirls' imaginations are practically _notorious_! In a good way of course)

Oh, and credits to my friend Takeshi (we'll just call her that for now) for naming the move The Yama. (It was so hilarious, I broke out in laughter in the public toilet for no reason)

Because it's already very late and I think I just murdered my eyeballs typing this out for the entire day, I'll have to make any edits some time later. Sorry!

So I hope you liked it and if you would, leave a review to tell me what do you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
